clashofrivalsfandomcom-20200215-history
Getsugan
Kekkei Genkai of the Amaya Clan. A doujutsu Details Kekkei Genkai:Getsugan or Crescent Moon Eye Eye gives no Genjutsu Abilities (but my character knows basic Genjutsu) My Eyes pupils are normally blue..however, when my pupils turn Purple, I can sense Chakra like Karin, however, only if they are within a certain distance of me, which varies based on how skilled I am with my eyes. This also allows me to be able to dodge abnormally well, though not quite as well as Sharingan or Byakugan, unless I am more skilled with them. When they turn Green, it gives me two dif abilities. One is, if I'm skilled enough with it, I can mimick any Taijutsu. However, my body must be in the correct shape to perform the Taijutsu, and it can ONLY copy Taijutsu. The other ability it gives me is the Crescent Moon Wind Technique. Basically, by placing wind nature Chakra in my hands, I can block attacks, however if I move my hands quickly around myself, it leaves a small trail of Wind (that vanishes after about 1 Second..like 1 missippi.) this trail of wind can do what my hands can do, however right before the second is up, it launches forward as a basic cutting attack, and vanishes after. Thus, its used for both offense and defense. Its simliiar to Hinata's filler techinque in appearance if used well enough (I'm not at that level yet though) though instead of being blue in color, its Green. (And made from Wind Nature Chakra) The Advanced form can only be gained through saving the lives of 1,000 people over the course of my life..and it unlocks the ability to have both eye colors at once, purple and green able to turn on. But, that is ALL it gives me.You know how Uchiha have Dark Chakra? This Clan (not yet named) has Light Chakra. Yes. Its weaknesses are as follows: 1. It has no Genjutsu and is weak against Genjutsu. The only way to overcome this is for me to get skilled at Genjutsu, which is unlikely to happen until I go up a rank or two, as my character doesn't like Genjutsu much and it doesn't come natural to him.I also, while it improves my ability to dodge, my eyes see it, my body still has to react. So for example, if my reflexes arent' fast enough yet, I won't be able to dodge it. So it also has problems with Taijutsu users as well. Not to mention I can only copy Taijutsu if my body is fit and in shape enough to mimick the one in question. Obviously I also can't copy Hyuuga Gentle fist either, for obvious reasons, though I can get somwhat close, but not necessarily. I can see chakra, but not the points, and I can watch and see what it looks like he's doing based on if somone just watched with somwhat above-normal (observant in other words) eyes, but thats about it. That is why it is fair that I already have it, beacuse on top of all that, I'd be about as good with it as Sasuke was with Sharingan when he first fought Lee....basically, if he's faster or stronger than me, I have to either not be able to do it, it damages my body (like sharingan) or, I have to do a weaker version (like my gentle fist example provided) basically..I can copy Taijutsu just as well as Sharingan can..but I can only copy Taijutsu, not Ninjutsu or Genjutsu. Section heading Write the second section of your article here. Category:jutsu Category:Doujutsu Category:Amaya Category:Kekkei Genkai